Umbria Shadowblade
Umbria Shadowblade, '''or '''Umbria, for short, is a mysterious female of a race of Shadow People (that aren't Nocturnes, or Shadowbloods) used by your friendly neighborhood Oxyon. Personality Cocky and snarky, Umbria is a loud-mouthed tomboy willing to get her hands dirty, if the situation so calls it, always up for making new friends, too, Umbria almost feels a need to entablate relationships with the locals of this world, though she justifies it on simply wanting to have someone to talk with whenever she's bored. History Backstory At least according to herself, Umbria was born on a world that exists behind the dark side of the Moon, where its people were entirely made by shadows, she arrived on Earth a few days ago, after accidentally opening a portal, and now she's trying to get accustomed to the world as we know it. Debut: Close Encounters of the Failed Kind! Umbria crossed paths with a curvy paleontologist and her drifter friend fighting off a trio of Alien Shamer, seeing them almost get hit by an attack, she felt the need to spring to their aid, which led to the trio managing to take down the aliens, following this, Umbria had made two new friends, and her interest was caught on learning how Shadowbloods were related to her, and if she was one very deep inside. Pino Umbria made her triumphant return after months of absence, training under Ptera and Hawk's eye, she found herself in the crossfire of a mob fight between Eclipse, IbisMask, and the Mecha Galgen Gang's spearhed Bullets, and his wingmen Coimmer and Zeni Crazy, Umbria, feeling herself entitled to battle, sprung to combat, and fought alongside Eclipse and Ibis, until driving her arm, turned into a long blade through Bullet's right eye, destroying it, and prompting the trio to retreat, it was at this point that FlamingoMask arrived, late, and Umbria introduced herself, pointing Flamingo to have his hands full, and asked if he needed help, Flamingo agreed to let her get rid of the MGG while the rest went on to face the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, Umbria hooked Flamingo's friends to Ptera and Hawk's location, in case they needed their help. Abilities * '''Shadow Morph: '''With this ability, Umbria can turn her limbs and body into various weapons, such as swords, maces, and even guns, as well as shields, armors, and the like, her skin gains these morph's properties, thus allowing for cuts, blunt damage, and good resistance * '''Shadow Shift: '''She can grow, or shrink herself if the situation so calls it, she can also control the shadow of whoever she's standing in, be it for escaping, or for combat purposes, she can become as big as a kaiju if he's under a skyscrapper, or as tiny as a doll if the shadow she chose is a glass of water. * '''Shadow Blend: '''She can also blend in with other shadows, to go into hiding, or for transport, she seems to use this more as an evasive maneuver than anything. * '''Elastic Body: '''Because of her being made mostly of shadows, she's capable of extending her limbs, as well as turning them into wings, balloons, or parachutes if the situation so calls it. * '''4th Wall Awareness: '''Not really useful, but she is aware of this world, too, in fact, she's writing this very page right now. Weaknesses * '''Light: '''It figures light would do additional damage to her, after all, she IS made entirely of shadows, Light-based attacks will cause her to suffer severe damage and have to escape. * '''Shattering: '''If by any chance you deal enough damage to Umbria, or if you break a wall in which she's hiding, she'll be shattered, and regressed to her smallest size, where she's practically useless. * '''Her Own Impetus: '''She is somewhat reckless at times, and this can cause others to find ways to bait her into falling face-first into enemy attacks Trivia * Umbria is based on a character originally created by Dark Umbria, whom the creator was a big fan of, now that she's inactive, he's giving her a revamp. * Umbria presents some traces of Deadpool's personality, this is intentional, as she's meant to be a somewhat comedic anti-heroine * Umbria isn't a Shadowblood, stop asking her * Umbria's breast size is played off for laughs, like a certain someone else's Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking